Better Late
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Scott may be a true alpha but Derek was a fucking ninja when it came to stealth. Scott made sure to tell him so. 'A ninja huh' Derek asked as he leaned around to kiss Scott. 'Yeah, a hot bearded ninja wolf man,' Scott grinned.


Warning for feminization - Scott is preparing to explore his sexuality and what it means to him.

Scott shifted to try and get comfortable but it was no use. He'd been wearing his plug for hours and he'd been half hard since it had bottomed out.

It wouldn't be long, he hoped, until he got some relief. Right now he couldn't concentrate on anything, not studying, not work, even Call of Duty with Stiles didn't take his mind off the bright pink plug that was snug in his ass.

The nylon stockings he wore under his jeans didn't help either, nor the black lace panties. He was a mess and he knew it but this was their Valentines weekend seeing as neither of them could make it a few weeks back.

He didn't hear the soft snick of the door as it closed, the scent didn't reach his nose, but when Derek's warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck he didn't startle either. Scott may be a true alpha but Derek was a fucking ninja when it came to stealth.

Scott made sure to tell him so.

'A ninja huh?' Derek asked as he leaned around to kiss Scott.

'Yeah, a hot bearded ninja wolf man,' Scott grinned.

'Are you drunk?' Derek lifted one arrogant eyebrow. Scott hated him.

'No, I'm just high on love for my big bad ninja wolf man,' Scott smirked.

'Tool,' Derek said fondly as he pressed his lips to Scott's demanding entrance. Scott moaned as Derek tongue fucked Scott's mouth. 'I'm gonna' fuck you rough and dirty,' Derek's voice was like liquid.

'Oh fuck,' Scott said. He loved it when Derek talked dirty, when Derek made demands of Scott's control.

This morning Scott shaved his legs. And the manscaping he started left him bald. He didn't mind but it's been almost a year since he was this smooth and he liked it, but he would always be left feeling vulnerable. He'd forgotten how smooth legs felt, like silk under his fingertips, but the feelings confuse him. Does he like it or is it just a kink? Derek loved it, if the attention his balls got was anything to go by. Scott was already feeling the effects of Derek's beard on his thighs.

He fucking loves to bottom, he loves being taken care of, loves Derek's weight on his back. Like right now Derek has him pinned to the mattress. One strong hand is on the back of his neck and the other is beside his hip. Derek's fucking him like...well their last time was on the third of January before Scott had to return to school, so it's been almost two months.

He wonders, sometimes, if he needs therapy.

'Stop thinking, enjoy it,' Derek's sweat sticky chest was pressed to Scott's back. 'We'll talk properly later.' The kiss is sweet, and Scott could cry but he cleared his mind and let his body just feel.

Derek's big, but he wasn't hurting Scott. Even with the plug Derek had insisted on four fingers before he removed his jeans. Tomorrow Scott will ask Derek to fist him. Probably. They don't do it often but Scott loves the attention Derek gives him when he preps him. Or maybe they'll just make love. Scott loves slow and sensual too.

'Scott,' that time Derek gave Scott a warning nip to his shoulder. Like this Derek's dick wasn't so deep, and his movement was restricted but Scott loved that Derek was chasing everything but them away.

Scott moaned and bucked his hips up and the movement almost dislodged Derek. Derek slapped his ass, and Scott yelped, but it was so fucking good. His cock was hard against his thigh. Derek had carefully made sure Scott couldn't hump the mattress to get any kind of relief.

'Only I can make you come,' Derek had said as he kissed the tip of Scott's prick.

'Yes sir,' Scott moaned.

Scott came untouched, with a slight angle change from Derek.

'Don't move,' Scott had pleaded. Derek stayed where he was pinning Scott down and let Scott drag Derek's limbs around him.

'Are you okay baby?' Derek asked. His beard tickled Scott's cheek.

'I am when I'm with you,' Scott kissed Derek's cheek. 'I'm safe.'

'You're an alpha,' Derek sounded slightly confused.

'I mean I'm safe to be me,' Scott whispered. Finally his mind was blank, he could stop thinking and planning. He could relax.

'Who are you?' Derek's voice was soft and curious, almost playful.

'I don't know,' Scott admitted.

'Then let's find out,' Derek said. Scott buried his face in Derek's arms and for the first time in months he relaxed.


End file.
